One Change
by itsnemo.7
Summary: What if the Third Hokage told a 5-year-old Naruto his family. Would he sill be on the same team? Will he still be a hero? Your just going to have to wait. Naruto x Hinata (Most likely discontinued btw adopt if you want)
1. Chapter 1

**Itsnemo.7: What is up guys! It's your favorite fish Itsnemo.7! Firstly I want to start off by saying that this is my first fanfic so don't hate. Secondly, the main pairings are going to be canon. Lastly, I need YOU guys to send me some OCS with a made up dojutsu so message them at my Instagram at itsnemo.7. Now Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata take it away.**

 **Naruto: I don't want to do it though and btw what a shameless plug!**

 **Itsnemo.7: Okay then if you insult me again then maybe I should make a lemon of you and Orochimaru**

 **Naruto: N-no t-thank you. Can we just do the disclaimer now?**

 **Sasuke & Hinata laughing at Naruto**

 **Naruto, Hinata & Sasuke: Itsnemo.7 does not own Naruto.**

 **One change chapter 1**

On the 11th of October, a 5-year-old Naruto was recovering in the hospital after a vicious attack by the villagers a day ago.

Naruto suffered some broken ribs. Broken leg and two dislocated shoulders and those were only the main injuries.

As Naruto woke up he looked around to see the God of Shinobi sitting there.

"Hey Jiji, when am I going to get out of here?" Naruto asked in a scared voice.

"At least a week because of your godly healing ability but Naruto that's not why I came here because I am going to reveal to you an SSS ranked secret so visit me at my office in a week," said the Third Hokage in a calm voice.

Naruto didn't think much of it but he wouldn't think it would change his life forever.

(One week later)

The Third Hokage told ANBU to let Naruto in if he wasn't in a meeting.

Naruto casually walked into the office where he saw the third Hokage giggling to an orange book

"U-ugh its nothing Naruto" trying to look as realistic as possible. "Anyway how about we go to Ichiraku ramen to get some ramen," asked the Third Hokage.

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto

(At Ichiraku)

"Naruto you know how I've told you that your parents died against the Kyuubi and I didn't know them very well... that's half right and half true. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was the best Kinjutsu person in the whole village and could go toe to toe with the seven swordsman of the mist" said the Third Hokage.

Naruto stopped eating ramen for a few minutes because he was shocked. Also, Naruto was a very knowledgeable person when it came to Hokage and he knew who Kushina was married to because he sneaked around the Hokage's office a few times.

"T-that mm-means I'm the Fourth Hokage's son, " Naruto said in disbelief.

"Ye, that's very true."

After that, they completely ate in silence which shocked the Third Hokage. Once they finished the Third Hokage decided to lead Naruto to the Namikaze estate.

(At the Namikaze estate)

"Naruto there is one more secret I need to tell you, it is that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you," said the Third Hokage.

"ButI thought that my dad killed it?" Naruto said in half disbelief and half curiosity.

"Naruto it is impossible for a person to kill a tailed beast."

Naruto just stood there crying.

"Naruto embrace being the holder of the Kyuubi and say I'm proud to be the holder of the Kyuubi," the Third Hokage said in a motivational voice.

I will Jiji I will"

As Naruto opened the gates he was starstruck because it was so big. The grass was cut, there wasn't any dust anywhere and nothing was ruined.

"Looks like Minato made some seals to keep the house in shape," thought the Third Hokage.

On the front doorstep was a letter

To Naruto

The Kyuubi is attacking right now and the only hope to save the village is to seal it into you. I know you probably hate your mother and i but if you do forgive us there is a seal i started working on to bring your mother and I back. There is also 2000 scrolls on techniques in the scroll room. Even if you hate us we will always be watching over you.

From Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki

"You did what you had to do" thought Naruto.

 **Itsnemo.7: Just a heads up Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto will be on the same team. Sasuke will have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Hinata will have the Tenseigan and Naruto will have the Rinnegan. When they acquire them it is different from the manga.**  
 **Leave a review and if it was bad then tell me how.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itsnemo.7: FYI the pacing is going to start to be fast but I'm really going to focus when Naruto becomes a Genin. Oh and before I forget send me some OCS with a made up kekkei genkai. Last thing the Hyuga affair will happen a few years after it actually happens.**

 **Crow from Yugioh 5ds: WHAT ABOUT OUR STORY!?**

 **Itsnemo.7: How the hell did you get here?**

 **Crow: I don't know?**

 **Itsnemo.7: GET OUT!**

 **Itsnemo.7 trying to drag Crow out of the room that is refusing and arguing.**

 **Kakashi: Let's do the disclaimer because this is going to take a while.**

 **Naruto: You're right.**

 **Kakashi & Naruto: Itsnemo.7 does not own Naruto except for the plot. **

One Change

Naruto has been settling into his new house well after a year. He had some basic ninjutsu down even though he didn't have to good of chakra control. He also knew how to replenish people's chakra because of the Kyuubi. From what Naruto saw of Minato's diary was that the **Multi** **Shadow Clone Jutsu** could speed your training up and after a few tries Naruto got it down. He decided to train his chakra control for the whole day.

* * *

(Somewhere nearby)

Sasuke was playing hide and seek with his big brother Itachi however he walked into an unexplored area. Sasuke heard shouting so he ran as quickly as he could because he thought someone one was hurt. He almost mastered the **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**. Once Sasuke arrived at the training ground he saw about 200 clones or at least that's what he thought. Why is there so many people? Thought Sasuke.

"Um hello?" asked Naruto.

"Um hi to you as well" said Sasuke

Now Naruto wasn't a social butterfly compared to what we will see just yet so Naruto was kind of awkward when it came to talking with kids.

"What you doin?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm training because I have to be strong to defend myself."

"Oh" said Sasuke.

Naruto decided to break the awkwardness and asked Sasuke...

"You want to train together tomorrow at 2pm and get to know each other better?"

"Sure, I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto asked him a question

"I don't have any friends so it would be nice if you could come tomorrow and what is your name?" asked Naruto

Sasuke was surprised that he didn't have any friends.

"Sasuke Uchiha, yours?" asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

As Sasuke left Naruto thought to himself that he hoped Sasuke wouldn't have a 10 inch stick up his ass as he heard from his father's diary that the Uchiha have a stick up attitude.

Naruto decided not to worried about it has he got his chakra control up to about low-mid genin level.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto was a level 3 sealer in Uzumaki standards which would make him a prodigy at his age however no one from the Uzumaki clan was still alive so they couldn't judge.

"One thing I will do is to try to bring back my parents." As Naruto muttered to himself

* * *

(Somewhere)

"Kushi-chan at this rate Naruto is going to bring us back" A person who looked similar to Naruto said.

"Don't get your hopes up Min-kun" said a red hair woman.

Minato ignored his wife

"C'mon Naruto show us why you should be a level 4 seal master" Minato said.

Kushina muttered to herself "Thank-you Naruto for forgiving us."

* * *

(Back to the other world)

By the time it was 2:00 Naruto was just lying on the training ground as he just achieved level 4 as a seal master in his opinion and kind of forgot about Sasuke.

(A/N idk seals so just imagine what he can do.)

* * *

(Uchiha Household 1 hr before)

"Kaa-san can I go out for a bit until 4:00?" asked Sasuke

"Sure but why?" asked Mikoto

"Just want to explore and meet new friends" replied Sasuke

As Sasuke walked off Mikoto got asked by her husband.

"Is it really okay for Sasuke to be with that demon brat" replied her husband.

"What...did...you...SAY!?"Shouted Mikoto with a maniac look.

"N-nothing h-honey" Fugaku said in a scared voice.

"Y'know what I'm tired of you calling him the demon brat so I'm going to tell the truth. Who was the only Uzumaki in the village before Naruto?" Mikoto said in a scary voice.

"Uzumaki Kushina...wait your telling me that he is the son of the Yondaime!?" Fugaku said in a surprised voice.

The Senju, Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were the only clans to know about this, as they were the only clan to attend their wedding. And all clans caught on fast that Minato was dating Kushina. They all respected him because he was the Hokage and wasn't a bad person.

"It all makes sense now the yellow hair, the blue eyes and the name. Should I tell the whole clan, I mean we treated Naruto like shit!" said Fugaku.

"Honey do not tell the elders and if they know they will tell the council and then it would get out to the elemental nations and he might die or will die" Mikoto said in a calmer voice.

"Man that was one hell of a surprise" Fugaku whispered.

"The whole village should have thought of him as a hero!" thought Mikoto.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto was lying on the ground but he then heard something.

"Naruto are you there?" said Sasuke while trying to look for Naruto.

Sasuke turns his head to see Naruto on the floor.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke said

"O-oh yeah I'm ok just resting."Naruto said while waking up.

"Hey how about we have something to eat and then train together?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU'RE PAYING!" as he shouted with miso ramen in his eyes.

That was the start of a new bond, an **unbreakable** bond.

 **Itsnemo.7: I have had a lot to do and I'm sorry this took me 2 months but the next one should be in about 3-4 weeks... maybe. Oh and for my side stories I will try to write one chapter for every month. Leave me a review and if it was bad tell me how.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One chance**

 **Itsnemo.7: Well after 2 copies that I was unhappy with and I'm still unhappy with this one but it will do for now. And btw I'm only 12 so yeh it's not good.**

 **Naruto: Yeesh I was getting bored because you didn't finish yet.**

 **Itsnemo.7 mutters something about you don't know how it feels.**

 **Naruto: Anyway Itsnemo.7 does not own Naruto except for the plot.**

* * *

6 months after Sasuke and Naruto met they had slowly become best friends. They were 6 months away from entering the academy. They had learnt the 3 academy jutsus however Naruto couldn't do the Clone jutsu so he was currently trying to find the Shadow Clone jutsu because his mother as his mother had the same problem.

* * *

(Real time)

Naruto was currently going through the Namikaze library until a strange tingly feeling made his body changed where he was going. He then walked over to a door and saw there was a blood seal so he deactivated as only people who had the same blood could deactivate the seal. Suddenly a bright light appeared blinding Naruto. After a few minutes a figure appeared from the light.

"Huh looks like I am back." Said the figure.

"W-who are you? Wait are you the Nidaime Hokage?" stuttered Naruto.

"Yes I am. I'm guessing you felt a strange tingly feeling in your body?" asked the Nidaime Hokage.

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

"I guess that means Benihime chose you." Told the Nidaime Hokage.

"Ummmmmm…what is Beni-what?" asked Naruto clearly struggling.

"This is going to be a long story just for your information." said the Nidaime Hokage.

Naruto nodded and waited in anticipation.

* * *

(Flashback)

During the middle of the First Shinobi World War, Tobirama, the Second Hokage was missing which put the entire Konoha council into disarray. For the time being they would have Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Hokage.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

(Authors POV)

"Where am I?" asked the Second Hokage said to no one

"Ohhhh! You're awake! You passed out because you haven't slept for ages annnddddd it was very cold and snowy but I guess that's why you're hair is white." The woman said in a cheery voice.

"HEY! My hair is white because it's my natural colour not because of the snow." Tobirama mumbled.

"Haha! The Hokage angry because a woman told her his hair isn't natural… Well anyway you are currently in the Village Hidden In Hot Water."

"May I ask your name?" the Second Hokage asked more recomposed.

"My name is Nozomi Namikaze and I'm the best medical ninja in the village!" Nozomi said with pride.

(A/N Nozomi basically looks like Minato but as a girl and if you get this little backstory than you should know what's coming next.)

"Thank you for treating me when I was at my most vulnerable." the Nidaime Hokage said with a smile on his blushed as she was a closet pervert but returned the gesture but little did she know there would be bigger things for the two.

After about a year it would be pretty common for them to be spotted, as they would normally see each other with the war going on as well as a secret relationship.

After a night out the two would not knowing that they would be sleeping together the next morning…

(A/N I refuse to write a lemon scene because ya know… don't wanna get my story taken down and I'm too lazy to write the relationship stuff)

After that night Nozomi found out she was pregnant and started to ignore Tobirama as she was scared he would just leave him but she was brave enough to tell him.

"Hey Nozomi-chan you there?" questioned the Second Hokage.

"I'm in the kitchen!" yelled Nozomi while making some ramen.

When Tobirama saw her he quickly noticed that she wasn't herself and sensed a chakra point but couldn't pinpoint it.

While they were having breakfast they were talking but it just seemed off for Tobirama as he founded that Nozomi being more reserved instead of her bold personality. Throughout the day he founded more signs that she wasn't being herself so he naturally decided to go talk to her however she wasn't there but he found a note telling him to go to the backyard.

"Hey Nozomi-chan what do you need?" Tobirama asked

"I need to talk to you." said Nozomi and Tobirama nodded

"I'mpregnant!" she said so fast but Tobirama could still decipher what she said.

"I'm going to be a father?" said Tobirama in a quiet tone as he could just barely understand what she said.

Now Nozomi had no idea what he was going to say as this was a topic they really never talked about. She was gearing for the worst until a surprising hug came out of nowhere.

"It's a dream come true." Said Tobirama while hugging Nozomi.

* * *

9 months later

Tobirama was there for the baby and his lover. He sneaked out of the village and left a note for his advisors. And after 7 hours of pure cursing and several death threats the baby was born however some unfortunate news would come.

1 hour after labour

"Tobi-kun its done…" she said clearly relieved.

"You do know that we have to bring this child to Konoha right?" Tobirama asked.

"Yeah they approved of me coming to Kono…" she said until interrupted.

Suddenly a man with a mask a orange mask appeared with a cloak of red clouds across the cloak.

"The Second Hokage's son huh? He is going to become a great shinobi as I come from the future." Said the man from the future.

(A/N I'm just lazy to write the fight scene right now)

"Future?" questioned the Second Hokage.

As he said that the masked man attacked Tobirama.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction." the masked man muttered with a sharingan.

Tobirama clearly shellshocked that an Uchiha would do tis but moved away and grabbed his lover and their child. They ran away and were half way to the trip to Konoha however they would be there if he wasn't carrying Nozomi and the masked man was still chasing them.

"Honey you're going to have to hold him up because I need to paralyse him" Nozomi quietly said.

"Ok…but stay safe" Tobirama told her.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Shouted Tobirama trying to hold up the masked man.

The masked man dodged the attack but something came from behind.

"Paralysis seal!" shouted Nozomi going on her knees after the attack.

"LETS GO!" shouted Tobirama until the masked man broke out and fought him in an all out taijutsu fight. The man was closing his pressure points very quick as Tobirama was holding the baby who was crying right now.

Behind the masked mans body thoughts were running through Nozomi's head as she was contemplating to either try and kill the man or run away however she quickly scolded herself for thinking about that idea and chose the first idea all knowing that she might die.

"Run Tobi-kun!" she shouted all the well knowing that she might die but her plan was to get him time to get to Konoha.

The masked man dodged and quickly killed her in a painless death.

"Amaterasu!" shouted the masked man shoving it into her chest.

While she was going to the afterlife memories running to her head and when she thought about it was all worth it.

"It was worth it." she muttered out with a smile on her face.

Tobirama was about to Hiraijin to his village but the masked man got a hit with a Amaterasu but he still got through to the village.

* * *

(Konoha)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was strolling through the front gates of the village bored because nothing was going on around Konoha but he spoke too soon as out of nowhere the Second Hokage came with a child in his arms clearly suffering from burns that could not be healed.

"Monkey boy take care of this child." said Tobirama suddenly.

"But sensei what is the boy's name" said Sarutobi as he ignored the nickname.

"It's name is Jiraiya Namikaze and Sarutobi I induct you as the Third Hokage of Konoha as well as get ready these last words will be my last…Carry on The Will Of Fire." Said Tobirama getting ready to go to the afterlife with his lover.

"SENSEI…SENSEI!" shouted a crying Third Hokage.

People around the action saw the moment going on between the two with most of the citizens sobbing.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"I made Benihime for Jiraiya so when he grew up he could be like his old man." Said Tobirama who was close to breaking down.

"Wait if your son was named Jiraiya…could it be that you are my Great Grandfather? Because my dad who was Minato Namikaze wrote in his journal that he found out that Jiraiya was his father and Tsunade as the mother" asked Naruto in a clearly shocked voice.

(A/N I don't give a shit that its incest but lets just say incest is…not unnatural in the shinobi world… just go with it)

"Minato N-Namikaze?... is my Grandson as in the Fourth Hokage?" asked the Second Hokage.

"How do you know him because aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Naruto in a clearly questioning tone.

"Well lets just say that I know him from the afterlife" said Tobirama.

Naruto nodded but inside his chibi version was dancing around happily as he found out that he was related to two Hokages and a Sannin.

"Well my time is almost up so I need to ask you something... Will you accept Benihime?" Said the Second Hokage.

Naruto nodded and a few seconds later the Second Hokage vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Itsnemo.7: Well now you know a little bit of Naruto's heritage and he gets an awesome weapon. Now just saying its gonna go mostly canon but I will add my own arcs. Btw i was sick so it took longer. Well goodbye for now.**


End file.
